


Jaula de agua

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue cuestión de tiempo, algunos pudieron preverlo. Eren ignoraba cada vez más a Mikasa y Jean ganaba puntos. Levi alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por una cuota de reconocimiento que no esperaba ni buscaba. Sí, podía ser posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaula de agua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorunotenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin es de Isayama Hajime, yo solo uso los personajes de su manga para pervertirlos.
> 
>  **Betas** : Kaith Jackson & Lucilatorres. ¡Muchísimas gracias a las dos!
> 
> **Advertencias** : Ninguna. No hay spoilers.
> 
> **Notas** : En este fic _Levi_ tiene el rango de  capitán y _Erwin_ el de  comandante.

La reacción fue explosiva. Cuando Jean intentó dar el primer paso, la lluvia de golpes cayó sobre él como una pila de concreto. Mikasa permanecía a un costado en el cuarto de pólvora, demasiado confundida y petrificada como para interceder a favor de uno u otro; aunque sería de Eren, con seguridad.

No fue necesario. Tal era el revuelo que Sasha se fue dando tumbos por los pasillos, buscando a alguien que pudiera detener a la bestia desatada dentro de Eren.

Cuando abrió la puerta del despacho personal de Erwin fue instintivo para ella mirar al capitán Levi; allí también estaba Hanji, pero ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo de pedirle explicaciones por interrumpir de manera tan grosera la reunión.

Levi no entendió del todo el histérico balbuceo de Braus, solo alcanzó a escuchar el nombre del muchacho por el cual él velaba bajo estricta vigilancia, y eso fue suficiente para motivarlo a abandonar la comodidad de la silla y seguirla por el pasillo.

En el cuarto quedaron el comandante y la científica tratando de entender qué demonios había pasado; suspiraron al unísono y se pusieron de pie para seguir a los dos que se habían ido como un vendaval.

No fue exagerada la reacción de Sasha, al menos eso pensó el capitán cuando llegó al cuarto de pólvora y se encontró con un Eren fuera de sí. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a convertirse en titán.

No entendía qué había pasado ni tampoco le interesaba en ese momento saberlo, pero por la salud de Jean, más que nada, tomó a Eren del cuello para separarlo de su compañero.

Se las ingenió para tumbarlo en el piso y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, pero el chico estaba tan furioso que parecía incapaz de reparar en quién era la persona que buscaba tranquilizarlo.

Optó por despertarlo de ese trance a golpes, pero en un lugar más privado porque había visto a Ackerman en el cuarto y no quería terminar convirtiendo una simple pelea entre soldados en una auténtica guerra mundial.

La muchacha lograba volver en sí poco a poco. Alcanzó a ponerse de pie y estirar un brazo cuando vio al capitán jalando de su hermanastro; se lo llevaba a rastras por el pasillo mientras el chico vociferaba insultos contra toda la Legión.

Levi abrió la puerta del cuarto que usaban para guardar el agua potable y lo arrojó allí dentro; la espalda del muchacho dio contra los bidones como si fuera una bolsa de estiércol, empapándolo. Cuando la cerró con brusquedad, los soldados que estaban allí presenciando la escena dieron un respingo de espanto. No fue ligera la sensación de que esa tarde Eren iba a recibir una dolorosa lección de disciplina, pero lejos de lo imaginado, el hombre que estaba con él dentro de ese minúsculo cuarto se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirándolo con absoluta indiferencia hacia su sufrimiento. Eren se contorsionaba en el suelo de dolor, odio e impotencia.

—¡Voy a matarte, Jean, voy a…!

Levi suspiró de manera muy sonora, caminó unos pasos para llegar hasta donde Eren seguía poseído por la ira y trató de hacerle reaccionar.

—Tranquilízate, pequeña basura. Jean ya no puede oírte.  
—¡Suéltame! —Se deshizo del agarre de su brazo con rudeza para poder sentarse y alejarse unos centímetros de quien lo apretaba con tanta saña.

Recién entonces pareció caer en la cuenta de quién era la persona que había frenado su intento de asesinato. La expresión del capitán era dura, como siempre, pero en su mirada había sosiego y eso lo llevó a aplacarse.

—¿Qué mierda me miras así, pendejo? —Los ojos del muchacho no dejaban de desprender ese aborrecimiento malsano que solo le tenía dedicado a los titanes—. He dicho que te tranquilices —ordenó de manera intimidante.

Vio que Eren regularizaba la respiración y perdía la mirada. Tenía la camiseta mojada de agua por culpa del empujón, pero era lo de menos; le dolía la cara y suponía que debía tenerla manchada de sangre. Se tocó el labio inflamado, comprobándolo.

—Ese hijo de puta…  
—¿Qué pasó? —Se incorporó para mirarlo desde arriba, con tanta altivez que Eren por fin se amilanó del todo.  
—Son asuntos…  
—¿Qué pasó? —reiteró entre dientes. Imaginó lo que el muchacho iba a decir y le importaba poco; aquello iba más allá de meros asuntos personales—: Parecías a punto de convertirte en titán, no puedes perder la calma de esa manera.  
—No pasó nada relevante, capitán —optó por ser educado—, lamento mucho lo… —Se puso de pie con dificultad, le dolía el muslo derecho.  
—Espera. —Lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo la evidente partida. Había visto en la penumbra la mirada humedecida del muchacho—. No puedo dejarte salir en ese estado. Jean sigue afuera, ¿qué harás cuando lo veas de nuevo?  
—Por supuesto que matarlo, señor.  
—Mierda —Lo empujó por el pecho para sentarlo sobre unos tablones—. No sé qué viste o qué habrá hecho Jean, tampoco me importa, pero no voy a permitir…  
—Mikasa —dijo interrumpiéndole. Había entrelazado las manos tras la nuca como si buscara esconderse o aliviar un dolor insoportable, tal vez la venenosa locura que lo había dominado.

El capitán tenía razón, quería convertirse en titán y asesinarlos a todos; no podía salir en ese estado o haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Levi empezó a hilar una posible situación que justificara tanto enojo por parte de Eren, y cuando creyó llegar a una conclusión acertada, trató de emplear todo el tacto que no tenía para aclarar mejor el panorama.

—¿Jean estaba haciéndole algo malo a Mikasa?  
—¡Estaba… —Eren se incorporó, jadeando de nuevo e incapaz de poder formar una oración coherente sin gritar—: estaba con los pantalones bajos y Mikasa…!  
—¿La estaba forzando? —cuestionó con gélida naturalidad, enarcando una ceja— ¿Viste algo que te hizo pensar que ella no quería estar en esa situación íntima con él?  
—¡No sé, no importa eso!  
—Eren —se quejó masajeándose el cuello, aquello iba a ser difícil—, hablamos de Mikasa, tu hermana no es la clase de mujer que se dejaría _maltratar_ , pero es una mujer. ¿Lo entiendes?  
—N-No… —Eren lo miró, pestañeando, ¿a qué se refería con esa obviedad? Le molestaba el tono condescendiente, no era idiota.  
—¿Ella estaba siendo forzada o no? —La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes cuando de Eren se trataba.  
—¡Yo qué sé! —Alzó los hombros, fastidiado por lo que el hombre le estaba queriendo hacer ver—. Tal vez no, pero…  
—"Pero" nada, mocoso —lo censuró estudiándole con curiosidad; trataba de leer en el semblante agobiado del chico qué clase de celos lo dominaban, si eran de hombre o de hermano—, Mikasa no es una nena.  
—¡Pero ella es…!  
—Tu hermana, ya —alzó un hombro con apatía—. ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Ser la hermanastra de un titán la hace frígida?

Eren se puso de pie de manera muy amenazadora y enfrentó al menudo hombre, sin amedrentarlo un ápice. Levi le sostuvo la mirada con la misma fiereza y sonrió de manera muy imperceptible; siempre le había gustado el coraje de ese soldado en particular.

—No hable así de…  
—¿Te molesta que ella tenga interés en otros chicos o te molesta que ella haga esas cosas con otros chicos y no contigo?  
—¡¿Qué le importa?!

Levi lo sentó de nuevo con un rodillazo bien puesto en el estómago. Debía serenarlo o terminarían yéndose a las manos.

—Me importa, pendejo, porque no puedes reaccionar así. Si te jode que Mikasa esté con otros hombres es un asunto personal que debes arreglarlo con ella, pero...  
—Mikasa es mi hermana —se defendió, y se aferró el estómago tratando de respirar con normalidad para mantener una imagen digna pese al dolor—, yo…  
—Nunca la viste con esos ojos —completó, plantando un efímera y socarrona sonrisa—. Ni tú te la crees a esa.

Le sorprendió que Eren no rebatiera su última pulla. Por lo visto el muchachito no era capaz de comprender siquiera sus propias emociones.

—No estoy celoso, solo que… —Curvó la boca en una mueca de hondo malestar—. No puedo creer que ella se comporte así, encima con Jean —finalizó con infinito asco hacia la idea.  
—Bueno… el sexo es algo que… todo el mundo aprecia, o la gran mayoría. —Se rascó una mejilla, perdiendo la mirada a un punto cualquiera para cortar ese penoso contacto visual. ¿Quién le mandaba a inmiscuirse en asuntos hormonales?

En esos breves segundos que guardaron silencio concluyó que lo mejor sería dejarle a Erwin o a Hanji esa clase de charlas molestas, pero el chico continuó hablando y decidió permitirle que se desahogara un poco más. No podía dejarlo deambular por los pasillos en ese estado caótico, Eren era la clase de joven impulsivo que explotaba a la más leve provocación.

—Soy un imbécil —siguió lamentándose, ajeno al patético intento del hombre por hacerle ver una realidad de la que huía desde hacía bastante tiempo—, no pensé que…  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué tu hermana es un ser vivo, capaz de sentir deseos, con la necesidad de cualquier humano de ser correspondido en sus afectos? —Lo penetró con la mirada, sabiendo que no había tenido nada de tacto en decir esa verdad, pero incapaz de callarla.

Allí en la Legión eran pocos y entre ellos se conocían a la perfección. No porque pasaran grandes momentos de su tiempo conversando sobre asuntos privados, sino más bien porque pasaban mucho tiempo, y así fuera en silencio, uno aprendía a leer a los demás.

Por eso Levi sabía que Mikasa veía a Eren más que como a un hermano, como también sabía que Jean guardaba sentimientos amorosos hacia ella. Eren, por su lado, solo gastaba toda su energía en su afán por erradicar a los titanes. Al igual que él, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en asuntos afectuosos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, algunos pudieron preverlo. Eren ignoraba cada vez más a Mikasa y Jean ganaba puntos. Solo que no imaginó que sucedería tan pronto. Una vez Hanji hizo mención al respecto cuando dijo algo sobre que la juventud era muy apasionada y que temía la reacción de Eren cuando las fichas cayeran y se acomodaran. Bueno, ahora Levi tenía el resultado frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que más temes, Eren?  
—Que los titanes me lo arrebaten todo, señor.  
—Exactamente. Tienes miedo a la soledad —agudizó. Era un miedo muy común, se atrevía a afirmar que incluso era uno que todos tenían por igual—, por ende lo que te da miedo es perder a Mikasa, ¿es eso?

Eren desvió la mirada, más angustiado que antes. Debía admitir que el capitán tenía razón. Le aterraba la idea de perder el cariño obtuso que le prodigaba Mikasa. Tan acostumbrado a su sobreprotección, no se imaginaba la vida compartiéndola con alguien más, mucho menos soportaba la idea de permitir que sus atenciones no fueran solo para él. Era un jodido egoísta y lo peor de todo es que no era eso lo que más le mellaba.

—Sin embargo… —continuó Levi tratando de llegar al punto— Jean no tiene la culpa. Así que cuando lo veas, te voy a exigir que lo ignores. —Se acercó a la puerta y la destrabó, indicándole con el gesto que le daba el permiso correspondiente para salir.

No obstante Eren se quedó allí, sentado en la tarima y con la mirada acabada. Algo en el gesto del muchacho le impidió abandonar el cuarto, trató de abrir la boca para decirle que no hiciera del acontecimiento el fin del mundo, para recordarle —aunque fuera con dolor— que había miedos y males peores en ese mundo podrido, pero el chico se le adelantó de nuevo soltando un murmullo cargado de pena.

—Gracias, capitán.

Levi alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por una cuota de reconocimiento que no esperaba ni buscaba.

—Ven conmigo —dijo, y Eren levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con la boca entreabierta de ligera sorpresa y recelo—, no voy a dejarte aquí en la fortaleza cerca de Jean. Tengo que bañar a mi caballo, así que me ayudarás.  
—Ya lo bañó ayer, señor.  
—¿Y qué con eso? —cuestionó mosqueado por la mueca que le regaló el chico: había torcido la boca como si estuviera diciendo "pobre caballo".

Desgraciado el equino que debía padecer al capitán, sin embargo Eren comprendía que el fin era tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo. No estaba tan errado en sus suposiciones. Aunque se encontraba más tranquilo, fue cuestión de cruzar miradas con Jean para sentir toda la sangre subiéndole de nuevo a la cabeza. Levi tuvo que ponerse entremedio de los dos cuando empezaron a gritarse desde cada extremo del pasillo.

—¡No eres quién para decirle eso! —Fue el reclamo de Jean, empezando con la nueva disputa.  
—¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!  
—¡Camina, mocoso! —Levi lo llevó a empujones y a patadas hasta la salida, mientras Connie y Armin tuvieron el buen tino de callar y llevarse a Jean.  
—¡Eren! —Mikasa lo llamó desde el umbral que daba al exterior, pero el chico todavía estaba furioso como para reparar en su propia necedad.  
—¡No te me acerques, Mikasa! —La acusó con el dedo para dedicarle a la par una mirada de desprecio que la frenó a mitad de camino.

A Levi le dieron ganas de agarrarlo a patadas de nuevo cuando vio la expresión de ella, pero en cambio lo tomó de la oreja y lo terminó de arrastrar hasta el establo. Una vez allí lo soltó para tomar el balde y tirárselo por la cabeza con la nueva orden de que fuera a cargarlo. Eren refunfuñó por el trato, sin olvidar que su función era cumplir los dictámenes de su tirano.

—¡Capitán! —reprochó atajando en el aire el cepillo que iba en dirección al rostro.  
—Te tranquilizas, pendejo —amenazó con el dedo en alto—, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así —chistó llevando los dedos al puente de la nariz, no entendía qué demonios le orillaba a inmiscuirse así en los asuntos personales de los soldados. Por él podían matarse entre ellos, su mundo no se detendría. Suponía que por la convivencia forzosa le resultaba inevitable.  
—¡Es mi hermana! ¡¿Cómo que no?!  
—¡No, no lo tienes! —lo regañó, ahora era él quien estaba fuera de sí— ¡No eres nadie para ella, asúmelo! ¡Si estás enojado contigo mismo por ser tan idiota y madurar mil años después, patéate las bolas, pero no nos fastidies a todos nosotros! —Tomó aire porque sentía que, si no lo hacía, estallaría.  
—Pero, Mikasa… ella…  
—Genial, encima ahora te pones a llorar como una nena. Lo último que me faltaba. —Dio la vuelta superado por la situación. Ese chico necesitaba una legión… una legión entera de psicólogos y psiquiatras; tenía más dramas existenciales que él y eso ya era mucho decir.  
—¡No estoy llorando! ¡¿Usted qué sabe?! ¡No entiende nada! —le gritó, sin ese temor respetuoso que solía tenerle en los primeros tiempos, al tratarlo y sobrevivirle. Asimismo, estaba tan enojado que morir en manos de Levi era mejor que agonizar envuelto en su bilis.  
—Entiendo la situación mucho mejor de lo que crees, pendejo —se jactó cruzándose de brazos—. Dime, Eren… ¿eres virgen?  
—¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver?! ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué se piensa?! ¡No se meta en mis asuntos!  
—¿Alguna vez besaste a una chica? —Siguió investigando, tratando de contenerse para no agarrarlo a patadas de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón, Eren se calmó con esa pregunta. Vio que negaba con la cabeza y continuó—: ¿Te gusta alguien por lo menos?

Eren meditó la pregunta, tratando de encontrar la respuesta entre sus recuerdos; por algún motivo que desconocía, recordó a Annie, a los días de entrenamiento con ella y a lo mucho que le agradaba verla sonreír. Después miró al capitán y halló la respuesta con una naturalidad tan poderosa que le nació ser franco sin medir las consecuencias.

—Usted. —Al ver la expresión de Levi, mezcla de sorpresa, con asco o disgusto, trató de explicarse mejor— ¡Quiero decir, cuando era chico yo lo admiraba mucho! ¡Y aunque al conocerlo mejor pensé que era un sujeto irritable, después me di cuenta de que usted me agradaba! ¡Quiero decir, que siendo como es, yo igual…!  
—Vale, lo entiendo —lo silenció agitando una mano—, pero no me refiero a eso. A mí también me agradan muchas personas, hasta mi caballo me agrada, pero… ¿en quién piensas cuando te tocas?

Decidió ser directo porque Eren era más ingenuo de lo que se había aventurado a juzgar. Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron, confirmando ese último pensamiento. Eren lo miró de una manera tan extraña que le arrancó una ligera carcajada, tan apagada que el muchacho pudo haber creído que carraspeó.

—¿Qué pasa? Contesta. No tengas vergüenza, idiota… —Enarcó las cejas para continuar con sencillez— todo el mundo se masturba. ¿O me vas a decir que tú no lo haces? Si me dices que no, no te creo.

Eren se encogió de hombros y asintió, era cierto, pero en sus fantasías no había nadie en concreto, casi no tenía tiempo para masturbarse y si lo hacía era porque el cuerpo se lo reclamaba. Se tornaba insostenible o inmanejable y debía hacerlo para poder seguir con la rutina.

Exterminar titanes era lo único… no experimentaba otro tipo de deseo.

Tal vez sí cabalgar junto al capitán, tal vez sí compartir momentos con él y conocerlo un poco mejor, para descubrir con cada día transcurrido a su lado que ese hombre le gustaba más y más; pero no se trataba de un tipo de deseo carnal.

—Bien, eres un pendejo todavía —murmuró con hastío, sin medir en lo hiriente que estaba siendo. Se acercó a él y tomó el balde que Eren había dejado a un lado—. Busca mi caballo y llévalo al frente, iré a cargar a agua.

Lavaron el caballo en un silencio que no pecó de incómodo, pero sí de reflexivo. Cuando terminaron de guardar todos los elementos utilizados, ya casi era hora de merendar.

—¿Puedo retirarme?  
—No.

Esperó por alguna nueva orden, pero Levi salió al exterior y empezó a caminar. Eren lo siguió por detrás aguardando indicaciones, hasta que llegaron a los pies de un frondoso tilo. Allí el hombre se recostó y cerró los ojos. El muchacho se quedó de pie contemplándolo, se rascó una mejilla y después miró hacia los costados. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Si usted va a dormir, capitán, yo iré a…  
—Tú no vas a ningún lado —amenazó abriendo los ojos—, acuéstate a un lado.  
—No tengo sueño.  
—Te acuestas.

Eren obedeció con docilidad. Conocía lo suficiente a Levi como para leer en el tono de su voz cuándo estaba a punto de perder todo su estoicismo. Se sentó para quedarse allí jugando con la hierba; arrancarla parecía ser el mejor pasatiempo, sin embargo el hombre lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló, obligándolo a caer de espaldas sobre el césped.

—Cierra los ojos.  
—Pero, capitán…  
—Y respira profundo.

A ver si eso lograba tranquilizarlo de una bendita vez. Todavía podía sentir rabia desprendiéndose de Eren y no era prudente dejarlo entrar de nuevo a la fortaleza con esa emoción consumiéndole las entrañas. Iba a terminar por convertirse en titán y exterminarlos a todos.

Eren decidió hacer caso de nuevo, cerró los ojos e inspiró un par de veces, pero todo eso le parecía estúpido; en verdad era la presencia del capitán lo que no le permitía concentrarse en la tarea.

Era algo que solía hacer cuando necesitaba hallar la paz o solo para disfrutar de un momento al aire libre, pero siempre eran Armin y Mikasa quienes lo acompañaban. En esa ocasión estaba tan cerca de Levi que podía oler ese perpetuo aroma a jabón, a pulcritud y a honestidad que desprendía.

Lo miró de perfil, tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de armonía en el rostro que nunca antes le había visto y que lo contagiaba de paz. Le nació una sonrisa al pensar en que sí: le agradaba mucho el capitán, _cada día más_.

—¿Por qué mierda me miras tanto, pendejo? —Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir el cálido aliento de Eren prácticamente contra la mejilla y la mirada clavada en él.  
—No soy un nene —dijo de la nada, acaparando la atención del hombre—, sé que Mikasa es mujer y que… bueno… eso.  
—La niña crece —bromeó, consiguiendo una punzante mirada del chico.

Se tensó tanto el ambiente que pensó que lo mejor sería pedirle disculpas, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a borrar la sonrisa burlesca para hablarle sin rodeos.

—Tu hermana es muy bonita y nunca le faltarán candidatos. Quizás no se case con Jean, si eso te consuela, pero algún día formará su propia familia, tendrá hijos y... —silenció al ver que Eren se agitaba en el pasto, como si estuviera contorsionándose de dolor ante la idea. ¡Por las Murallas! Ese chico no tenía remedio—. Tú también…  
—¿Yo? Yo soy un titán, ninguna mujer querrá tener descendencia conmigo.  
—¿Por qué no? Alguna querrá tener _titancitos_ contigo. —Contuvo la carcajada, esa conversación era tragicómica.

Borró toda algarabía al ver que el chico hablaba muy en serio, ese tema parecía afligirle a niveles ridículos.

—La única mujer que nunca me despreció fue… Mikasa. Ella nunca me tuvo miedo.  
—¿Y así le pagas? ¿Haciéndola sentir como si fuera una puta? —Vio la mirada furibunda del muchacho y asintió— Sí, Eren… la hiciste sentir muy mal hoy cuando le gritaste que no se te acercara. Y ella no hizo nada malo.  
—Armin también me acepta como soy, jamás me tuvo miedo —continuó, era claro que buscaba evitar esa conversación.  
—Bueno, te queda él —ironizó con tanta seriedad que Eren se espantó un poco por suponer que el capitán hablaba en serio.  
—Dos hombres no pueden tener hijos.  
—Pero pueden divertirse intentándolo.  
—¡Capitán! —Volvió a agarrarse de la cabeza para contorsionarse en el pasto.  
—Quédate quieto, imbécil. Vas a despertar a las lombrices.  
—El punto es que… usted también, el comandante y Hanji…  
—Ahí tienes… —señaló, satisfecho con su mordaz observación— hay muchas mujeres como la loca que aman a los titanes.  
—Estoy hablando en serio, capitán —se fastidió.  
—Vale, vale… —Apoyó un codo para incorporarse. Suspiró y buscó la seriedad en él—. Lo siento, es que no soy bueno con estas cosas de… hablar con la gente sobre asuntos personales. De hablar con la gente, y punto.  
—Yo estoy agradecido con todos ustedes, pero más con… —Lo señaló; el dedito apuntó por unos segundos, temblando de miedo por existir y volvió a su lugar en un puño cerrado.  
—¿Conmigo? —Escondió con éxito una minúscula sonrisa— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque usted me cuida —contestó con ligera obviedad.  
—Solo cumplo órdenes, Eren —contradijo él con veracidad, sin perturbarse.  
—Sí, pero es diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo…  
—Hazlo, porque estoy a un paso de largarme a reír y tengo una reputación que defender.  
—No sea cruel —volvió a recriminar—. Estoy seguro de que usted lo hace porque cumple órdenes del comandante, pero también estoy seguro de que el comandante no le pidió que ahora esté aquí, conmigo, a mi lado. A eso me refiero.

Levi parpadeó, preguntándose qué tan simplón y tierno podía ser ese muchacho. Era chico todavía y quizás muriera así, pero le agradaba que fuera tan puro y espontáneo. Incluso aunque pareciera no entender sus propias emociones, esas que le orillaron a tratar a Jean como si fuera el enemigo de la humanidad o la que cada mañana le hacían buscarlo por los pasillos para saber si tenía alguna orden nueva para él.

Mientras todos escapaban y corrían de su yugo, Eren era el único insensato que recorría todo el refugio con el fin de hallarlo. Al principio no sabía si lo hacía por idiotez o masoquismo, pero no podía negar que le agradaba que el chico no huyera de él como solían hacer la mayoría de los novatos.

Sí, tal vez nunca estuviera preparado para afrontar la vida. Eren parecía haber nacido y estar listo para afrontar la muerte en un campo de batalla.

—Eren…  
—¿Sí, capitán?  
—Si algún día necesitas un poco de calor humano, búscame.  
—C-Capitán…  
—No me mires así —le reprochó—, algún día lo necesitarás. Un abrazo, el calor de un cuerpo, el contacto físico…  
—Tengo amigos para pedirles un abrazo.  
—Pero hay algunas necesidades que ellos no podrán satisfacer. No es lo mismo el abrazo de una hermana o el de un amigo, que el de un amante. Y no salgas con eso de que somos hombres, porque sabes bien que yo lo hago. Me viste, ¿cierto?

Eren asintió, apocado. Habían sido _accidentes_ que Levi nunca sacó a relucir hasta entonces y que Eren no se había molestado en develar, aunque fuera para pedir disculpas por interrumpir un momento íntimo. Era cierto: siempre buscaba a Levi con entusiasmo cuando este no estaba cerca de él. Con el tiempo aprendió que había momentos en los que el capitán "precisaba" estar solo, o mejor sería decir que "sin él", porque en esas ocasiones no estaba en "completa soledad".

—Por ahora eres chico.  
—N-No, no lo soy.  
—No tienes la cabeza puesta en estas cuestiones, no estás listo para…  
—¡Estoy listo! —aseguró con tanta desesperación que a Levi se le escapó una risilla apagada.  
—No voy a darte sexo hasta por lo menos diez décadas, pendejo. Primero ve y pídele perdón a Mikasa y demuéstrame que no asesinarás a Jean en los días próximos. Cuando madures lo suficiente, puede que acepte darte un beso. Eso si logramos sobrevivir un día más… —Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la enorme fortaleza—. Mierda, qué filosófico me salió.

Eren recobró el color en las mejillas con esas últimas palabras, soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie para seguir al capitán hasta el interior del refugio. El sol apagándose daba matices al cielo y teñía el pasto de anaranjado; todo en el mundo parecía tener otro color, uno más vivo.

No obstante, esa amena y bucólica emoción lo abandonó cuando al entrar se encontró con los chicos en la sala. Armin se puso de pie, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, e intentó caminar hacia él quedándose a mitad de camino. Mikasa, dándole la espalda, volvió la vista enfrente. Jean la miró y luego a Eren, a la defensiva y esperando no tener que verse obligado a usar el equipo de maniobras. Se tanteó el muslo como medida preventiva. ¡¿Por qué no tenía el equipo de maniobras puesto?! _¡Eren podía convertirse en titán!_

Pese a lo temido, Eren pasó de largo haciendo caso a la sugerencia-amenaza de Levi y lo ignoró. Aunque tal vez caminar y mirarlo como si fuera su peor enemigo no era estrictamente ignorar a alguien.

Levi presenció la secuencia muy alerta, por si tenía que saltar sobre el chico para evitar que se mordiera o hacerse de un equipo para dejarlo sin brazos ni piernas en el caso de que no hiciera gala de su velocidad. Plasmó una débil y muy interna sonrisa al ver la actitud.

Eren siguió de largo hasta atravesar la puerta ancha de la sala para irse por los pasillos que conectaban los cuartos y los pisos superiores. Tenía hambre, pero quería esperar a que todos se fueran para ir a tomar algo, de esa manera evitaba tener que enfrentar a sus compañeros. Se sentía, de una manera muy estúpida, traicionado por todos ellos.

Estaba seguro de que debía ser el último en enterarse. Pensó en Armin y trató de alejar de sí sentimientos negativos. No resultó, porque en cuanto reparó que su mejor amigo lo seguía, le nació reprochárselo con fervor.

—¿Tú lo sabías, Armin?  
—¿Qué cosa? —Frenó en seco, tomando distancia de quien en el pasado había parado una bala de cañón para salvarle la vida. En el presente lucía como una amenaza incluso peor.  
—Lo de Jean y… Mikasa. —Casi escupió los dos nombres.  
—Pues… no es que lo hubiera hablado con ella o con él. —Perdió la mirada, algo apenado por decirlo en voz alta—. Todos lo sabían, Eren. Es decir… no hacía falta que ellos dijeran nada, era muy obvio.  
—¡Joder! ¡Siempre soy el mismo estúpido de siempre! —Se frotó el pelo, tratando de arrancárselo para ver si así podía sentir otro dolor que no fuera el emocional.

Armin guardó silencio, carecía de sentido hacer la pregunta obligada que lo había arrastrado a seguirlo por los pasillos, saltaba a la vista la respuesta. De todos modos abrió la boca para hacerlo y salir así de ese silencio acojonante.

—Eren… ¿estás bien?  
—¡No! ¡¿No es evidente?! —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de hallar su centro—, pero estaré bien —asintió desconsolado.  
—Supongo que es inevitable, ¿no? —murmuró con cuidado— algún día yo también me casaré, y tú. ¡No digo que Mikasa y Jean vayan a casarse, solo que…!  
—Lo entiendo, no soy estúpido —se quejó. Odiaba que Armin le hablara con ese mismo tono condescendiente que había usado el capitán. Solo que su amigo era un poco más delicado o suave que Levi para hablar del tema.  
—Es la ley de la vida.  
—"Ley de la vida" una mierda. —Se encogió de hombros—. No quiero hablar de esto, Armin. —Giró para seguir su camino, pero Jean le frenó el paso cuando estaba llegando al final del pasillo. Por lo visto había escuchado esa conversación.  
—Hablemos.  
—No tientes tu suerte. —Levantó el dedo, dispuesto a convertirlo en puño. Jean lo miraba con dureza, la misma con la que le hablaba, sin embargo no parecía con ánimos de pelear, aunque tenía los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo y estaba tenso.  
—No tengo intenciones de lastimar a Mikasa que, por cierto, tú sí lo hiciste —reprochó.  
—¡Jean! —Mikasa llegó corriendo por las escaleras, tratando de parar lo que juzgaba era un suicidio.

Estaban en ese reducido espacio y se podía respirar un aire cargado de sentimientos negativos. Armin miró a los tres, uno a la vez, buscando en su mente alguna estrategia, pero joder, nunca había sido bueno para asuntos del corazón. Podía planear una salida al exterior, adelantarse a los movimientos de un titán y todas esas mierdas, pero nunca había desarrollado sus habilidades por ese lado.

—Esto es horrible. —Fue lo único que dijo.  
—Eren lo hace horrible —se quejó Jean, Mikasa reaccionó y dejó de mirar a su hermanastro.  
—Armin, llévate a Jean —pidió ella, como si Jean fuera una cosa ahí que molestaba.  
—¡Ey, no voy a dejarte con…!  
—Es Eren, Jean. —Mikasa lo miró con tedio, a su impasible manera.

Armin jaló del brazo de su amigo, pero Jean se resistió; aceptó estar a unos metros, pero no perderlos de vista. Eren suspiró y esperó a que ella abriera la boca.

—Lo siento.

No imaginó que sería Mikasa quien se disculpara primero.

—No, yo lo siento —murmuró, para después sincerarse—, en realidad no. ¡No lo siento una mierda! —gritó.  
—Lamento que hayas visto eso…  
—¿Lo quieres? —cuestionó sin miramientos.  
—¿A qué te…?  
—¿Lo quieres? —reiteró— ¿Haces esas cosas con él porque lo quieres?

Mikasa pareció meditar por primera vez esa cuestión, arrastrando a Eren al borde de un genocidio. Iba a matar a Jean cinco veces seguidas.

—También te quiero a ti —escondió la sonrisa tras la bufanda—, y a Armin.  
—Sí, pero con nosotros no haces esas cosas.  
—Eren —se espantó—, ¿tú quieres que yo haga eso con ustedes dos?  
—¡No, mujer, no entiendes nada! —volvió a tomarse la cabeza, horrorizado.  
—La verdad es que no —parpadeó, reflexionando al respecto.

Nunca pensó, de hecho, que Eren podría llegar a reaccionar así, pero en el fondo lo intuía, por algo había sido ella la que le propuso a Jean no decir nada al respecto. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Jean tenía razón: debieron haberlo aclarado desde el primer momento.

—Más te vale que te hagas respetar y que te hagas cuidar —la amenazó—, porque a la primera que te haga llorar, lo mato, ¿está claro?  
—Sí, Eren. —Seguía sin entender muy bien cómo funcionaba la relación que tenía con su hermanastro, pero sí entendía el trasfondo del reclamo.  
—Y tú —continuó el chico mirando a Jean—, más te vale que no la hagas sufrir porque te arrancaré las bolas.  
—Tú te juntas mucho con el capitán —agudizó Jean. Ese vocabulario era digno de Levi—, ¡me valen madre tus amenazas!  
—Jean. —Armin le puso una mano en el pecho, evitando que diera esos pasos—. Ya… las cosas están arregladas. Creo —dudó a lo último.  
—¡Quiero que me dejen solo! —pidió Eren, dándose cuenta, apenas lo dijo, que en verdad pretendía todo lo contrario.

Nada más exigía un poco de paz y que no le estuvieran tan encima, no obstante sus amigos acataron ese pedido creyendo entender sus necesidades y se marcharon.

Tenía mucha hambre y por el pasillo comenzaban a deambular los soldados. A esa hora con seguridad la sala estaría vacía. Sin embargo, cuando llegó vio al capitán tomando un café. El hombre levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía enfrente y volvió a ignorarlo.

—No pensé que estaría aquí —dijo por decir.  
—¿Y dónde quieres que esté?  
—Es tarde para merendar, por eso lo decía —se excusó con pena. El capitán le clavó una intimidante mirada mientras se sentaba frente a él.  
—Es gracias a ti que estoy merendando tarde.  
—Lo siento.

Levi lo miró con tedio para de inmediato seguir con su café, pero el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima así que no tuvo más opciones que preguntarlo.

—¿Estás mejor?

Eren asintió y de manera automática los dos fijaron la vista en la mesa. Levi tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, porque podía leerle en la mirada y hasta en las mejillas coloradas lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Lo volvió a mirar, pero el muchacho estaba concentrado en la taza que recién se había servido, o al menos hacía de cuenta que el contenido era más interesante que el mundo circundante.

Sin previo aviso, Eren se estiró hacia adelante con la clara intención de darle un beso. Fue instintivo para Levi irse hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Qué haces, atrevido?  
—Yo cumplí con mi parte.

El hombre no supo si reír, golpearlo, comerlo a besos o salir corriendo. O todo a la vez. Al final optó por ponerse de pie y llevar lo que había usado a lavar.

—Hay mucha gente dando vueltas, imbécil. ¿Quieres meterme en problemas? —se quejó antes de atravesar la arcada que llevaba a la cocina.

Eren se quedó en el sitio, revolviendo su taza de té con leche de manera mecánica y obsesiva mientras meditaba lo sucedido. Cuando creyó entenderlo, no pudo evitar plasmar una enorme sonrisa. Levi no lo había rechazado de manera tajante.

Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo… el otro tampoco. Al otro día tenía unas ojeras dignas del capitán, pero su felicidad, aunque no era externa, se irradiaba en el brillo de la mirada cansada y _mal dormida_ cada vez que Levi se cruzaba en su camino.

Aguardó durante toda la mañana por el momento propicio, pero era día de jornada normal y debía entrenar además de cumplir con las labores diarias.

"¡Soldado! ¡Si confunde un árbol con un titán, para la próxima expedición estará muerto!", le había gritado uno de los entrenadores.  
"Eren, no sé quién te lo habrá dicho, pero los caballos no comen granos de café, les hace mal", le había alertado Sasha evitando la muerte de todos los equinos.  
"¿Quieres que le diga a Hanji que te revise?", le había propuesto el comandante, creyendo que su comportamiento anormal podía tener relación con los titanes de clase excéntrica.

Recién después del almuerzo pudo acercarse a él. Le costó horrores hablarle, pero Levi le tuvo paciencia, al menos no lo sacó corriendo ni a los gritos, mucho menos lo ridiculizó por parecer retrasado con problemas de habla.

Después de mucho intentar formar oraciones, luego de varios "pensé… creo… me gustaría" logró decirlo: "¿Quiere salir a caminar conmigo?". Fue un _parto parir_ esas palabras y le había costado horrores no sucumbir ante la mirada cansina que le dedicaba el hombre, todo para que el capitán se despachara con un "no soy tu puta prometida".

Eso fue suficiente para que Eren bajara a tierra. Sin embargo, pese a que Levi fue discreto, se mantuvo todo el día observándole. El muchacho había estado apartado de sus amigos y con un semblante amargo que, suponía, debía ser su responsabilidad.

Se dijo a sí mismo que se le pasaría, que al otro día volvería a ser el mismo chico orgulloso y charlatán de siempre, no obstante a la mañana siguiente el clima en la Legión era extraño. Al final fue él mismo quien se acercó a Eren.

—Creí que habías solucionado tus asuntos. —Fue un reproche, porque no olvidaba que había estado a punto de dar el brazo a torcer. Eren ladeó la cabeza, como si no hubiera entendido a qué se refería—. Hoy no te vi hablar siquiera con Armin. ¿Qué culpa tiene él?

Eren dejó la bolsa sobre el suelo y se limpió las manos con un trapo, tratando de encontrarle un motivo a esa distancia.

—Es mi culpa… pero con respecto a lo de Jean, todo está bien —se frotó los ojos, como si estuviera cansado—, ¿puedo tomarme un rato, capitán?

Levi asintió y el chico dio la vuelta para caminar hasta el tilo más frondoso. El hombre tardó unos cinco segundos en decidirse a seguirlo. Había empezado a lloviznar, pero la copa gruesa del árbol los guarecía.

—No parece que esté todo bien. —Esa necesidad de insistir con el tema nacía del irrefutable hecho de que se preocupaba por el estado del chico, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… porque hacer eso lo conduciría por terrenos que siempre buscaba evitar en el estilo de vida suicida que llevaba.  
—Yo les grité antes de ayer que quería estar solo —confesó mientras se sentaba en el césped.  
—Mierda, pendejo —se quejó mirando hacia la llanura. La lluvia había cobrado fuerza, así que se sentó en diagonal a él. Mejor esperar a que decreciera un poco y de paso retarlo, sería una buena distracción—. No eres el puto personaje principal de una novela, el mundo no puede girar a tu alrededor siempre.

Eren, lejos de ofenderse, plasmó una efímera sonrisa. Que el capitán estuviera allí podía significar que no rechazaría en esa ocasión un beso, que estaba ahí haciéndole compañía porque incluso lo pretendía.

Hizo un segundo intento, incorporándose para llegar a esos labios que ambicionaba, pero el hombre volvió a hacerse hacia atrás. Eren no se amedrentó, al contrario, frunció el ceño de frustración y le tomó de la muñeca para atraerlo. No iba a dejar que se le escapara de nuevo, pensaba obtener su premio por buena conducta.

Y aunque Levi tenía fuerza para evitarlo, no lo hizo. Sin embargo Eren pareció dudar a mitad de camino y se quedó congelado por un instante; miró hacia la enorme estructura, como si temiera que a la distancia alguien pudiera verlos.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír en esa ocasión; fue una mueca tan nítida que invitó a un beso cordial. Eren tenía la seguridad de que no lo mataría a golpes, pero podía sentir un nudo extraño en el estómago, y toda clase de preguntas intrascendentes llegaron a su cabeza como el aguacero que caía.

Y es que se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea sobre besos.

Tal vez por eso el contacto fue brusco, vertiginoso y breve. Apenas un roce que le supo a poco. Volvió a la carga manteniendo unos segundos más esa unión. Se distanció y miró al hombre a los ojos, como si no creyera que en verdad estaba haciendo eso con él. Fue instintiva la necesidad de volver a tocar la tersura y calidez de sus labios.

Esa pesquisa tímida, con cierta picardía infantil, arrastró a Levi a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. El gesto había producido algo mágico en él; porque si bien Eren nunca había besado a nadie, pudo experimentar un sinfín de sensaciones extrañas, pero todas maravillosas.

Hubo afecto en el gesto y no era algo que esperaba, de hecho, no creía que el capitán pudiera llegar a sentir algo especial por él; pero había sabido transmitirle una acogedora emoción.

No fue de extrañar que Eren le buscara la boca con desesperación; quería un acercamiento más atrevido. Era atrayente descubrir el sabor del otro, pero suponía que lo hacía más interesante el que fuera Levi esa otra persona. Este tuvo que aguantar la carcajada cuando Eren se le tiró encima, literalmente, para comerle la boca, por lo menos hasta que las narices representaron un serio problema.

Estaba incómodo, no solo por la posición, por tenerlo encima o porque fuera Eren quien le besaba así, sino porque le costaba controlarse lo necesario para no aterrar al borrego. En algún momento el beso se volvió placentero, demasiado para Levi, y su lengua sorprendió al chico.

Eren podía no saber de besos, pero tenía una idea exacta de cómo seguir su instinto.

—¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte, capitán! —dijo con inapropiada felicidad cuando tomó distancia.  
—No me digas —ironizó, para de inmediato tomarlo de la nuca y volver a acariciarle la boca con la lengua. Esa sonrisa de absoluta y desmedida alegría que tenía en los labios lo incitaba a ello de una manera inmoral.

En algún momento la copa del árbol dejó de protegerlos, pero aunque comenzaban a mojarse —y Levi a llenarse la espalda de barro—, querían estar un rato más allí. Que lloviera todo el día, porque una vez que entraran a la fortaleza serían capitán y soldado de nuevo, habría rangos y distancia, habría miradas y cuestionamientos propios.

Ni el frío atentó contra la noble labor de Levi por instruir al chico un poco en los placeres de la vida, al menos eso dejó en claro su cuerpo. No era su culpa, tantos besos en algún momento iban a terminar por encenderlo.

—Eren…  
—¿Sí, capitán?

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que volvían a tener casi la misma conversación y en el mismo lugar.

—Si algún día quieres follar —dijo con impávida soltura—, búscame.

Algo así como… dentro de mil años, pensó Levi; sin embargo, cuando el chico se recuperó del shock, le respondió con un nuevo beso, más desvergonzado que los anteriores.

Paso a paso.

Besar al capitán era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, de momento era como beber agua en el desierto y no necesitaba más de ese hombre que un posible cariño de su parte.

Le gustaba saber que podría llegar más lejos, y quería, pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, también quería hacerlo perdurar. En lo posible por siempre.

Levi nunca le había hablado de esa clase de afecto, pero no negaba que Eren podía ser capaz de despertarle al menos simpatía. Lejos de sus arranques melodramáticos en pos de su matanza de titanes, las ganas de quererlo estaban.

Después de todo, el chico siempre le había gustado, desde la primera vez que vio en sus ojos esa determinación y más tarde al comprobar en el campo de batalla esa utópica voluntad de hierro, tan contagiosa.

Y tenía ganas… de creer en Eren, en la humanidad, en que era posible lograr los objetivos, que ninguna muerte era en vano y que él era en verdad el mejor soldado de la Legión, el que Eren admiraba de niño y que ahora le pedía con el lenguaje del cuerpo que lo quisiera.

Sí, podía ser posible.

Cuando volvieron al refugio, Eren parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo malo. Mientras hablaba con Armin y Mikasa, y discutía con Jean por naderías, sus ojos buscaban sin disimulo al capitán.

—Eren, ¿estás más tranquilo? —cuestionó Mikasa en un murmullo. Él se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta, no supo cómo interpretarla. Por lo general no le costaba descifrar a Mikasa, sin embargo en esa ocasión ella lo miraba como si en el fondo se diera cuenta de que algo trascendental le había ocurrido.

Eren sonrió y asintió.

—Todo está como siempre —simplificó para tranquilizar a su hermana, pero sabía que no. Quizás en apariencias todo volvía a un cauce normal, sin embargo algo sí había cambiado en su mundo interno, siempre dominado por titanes.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de los fics que participó del Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras, organizado en Livejournal. Mi asignado, en esta ocasión, fue Yorunotenshii, y como quise hacer algo que le gustara a ella pienso que, quizás por eso (porque no es muy de mi estilo, ¡salió demasiado fluff para lo que soy!), no me dejó del todo conforme a mí; pero espero haber cumplido para ella ^^. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
